Pensamentos
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Um pensamento pode desencadear um desejo de mudança em Scully. O que será que vai acontecer? Fanfic proibida para menores de 18. P.S. Primeira tentativa da autora.


**Autora:**_Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva_

**Data:** **_21/05/200_**_0 _

**Classificação:**_Shipper. Proibida para menores de 18 anos._

**Sinopse:** _Scully resolve sua vida e toma decisões._

**Pensamentos**

Uma narrativa com a voz de Scully é iniciada:

"_Há momentos na vida em que temos que tomar decisões, escolher caminhos que já vem sido mostrados ao longo de sua vida. As decisões que podem mudar tudo de uma forma brusca devem ser analisadas, debatidas até chegar-se a um consenso, pois essa decisões podem afetar não só a vida da pessoa, mas varias vidas"_

**22 de Fevereiro de 2000 9:00 PM**

Residência de Dana Scully 

**Estrada 53 3170 Leste**

**Annapolis, Maryland **

Scully está na sala deitada no sofá, lendo um livro cujo o titulo era "A Ciência X A Religião", ao fundo podia se ouvir uma musica clássica, basicamente Bach. De repente o toque do telefone inunda o apartamento, com seu som renitente, Scully tenta levantar-se rapidamente mas a secretaria atende e pode se ouvir a mensagem:

"_Filha, é a mamãe, liguei para avisar que o Bill já chegou e que ele já está esperando você para o seu aniversario, beijos e até amanhã a noite"_

Scully fecha os olhos e respira fundo, ela fecha o livro e deita-se na cama, olha para o relógio e no mostrador aparece: _"21:20 Feb Friday"_. Ela começa a revirar na cama e uma narrativa começa:

"_Mas as vezes essa decisões vem nos momentos em que menos notamos, as decisões as vezes são tomadas por impulsos que nem nós mesmos podemos dizer o que nos moveu aquilo. A minha parece que essa noite deve ser tomada, de forma certa, correta e plausível."_

**22:00 **

**Alexandria, Virginia**

Mulder está sentado em sua mesa embrulhando algo em um papel de presente, de forma desajeitada e falando para si mesmo – Droga! Por que ela não fez isso. – até que ele consegue acabar de embrulhar e coloca na gaveta.

Ele ouve uma batida na porta e vai atender, ao abrir a porta ele vê Scully parada a sua frente e fala espantado:

O que a trás aqui Scully?

È que eu precisava falar algo com você, mas não sei como... – Ela fala rapidamente.

Calma. Calma. Entre e depois me fale. – Fala ela a acalmando.

Scully entra totalmente sem jeito e ele a guia para sentar-se no sofá enquanto fecha a porta, ela senta-se no sofá e ele anda até a mesa e tira da gaveta o desajeitado embrulho e a entrega, e fala envergonhado.

Desculpa ele está assim, mas é que sou meio desajeitado para essas coisas, desculpa. Feliz Aniversario.

Mulder...não precisava. Obrigado. – Fala um pouco emocionada.

Você não tinha dito nada então preferi comprar e lhe entregar na Segunda, mas já que veio.

Não precisava preocupar-se. – Ela olha para a TV e nela passava as legendas anunciando o termino do noticiário, ao termino das legendas começa a passar o clip da musica do The Platters da musica Twilight time – Lembra desta musica? – Ela comenta.

A Chave Mortal. – Ele arreda a mesa de cabeceira e a convida para dançar estendendo a mão – Aceita?

Ela sorri e aceita a dança e eles começam a dançar de rosto colado, e ele fala sarcasticamente:

Esse é o seu presente de Aniversario.

Ela sorri e eles ficam dançando ao som da melodiosa musica. Ao terminar ele olha profundamente nos olhos dela e ela o corresponde da mesma forma, o seu rosto vai se aproximando do dele, mais e mais, até que eles se beijam, em um beijo terno e doce e ele fala:

Eu te amo Scully.

Eu te amo Mulder. – Ela responde olhando nos olhos dele.

O que você veio falar comigo de tão importante? – Ele indaga.

Vim dizer isso. – Ela responde direta.

"Como sempre objetiva", ele pensa.

Ele a olha no fundo dos olhos e ela também o olha e o seus rostos se aproximam de forma mais brusca e se beijam, de forma única, de forma voraz, como se ali estivessem querendo provar o seu amor, o beijo se intensifica de forma mais forte e decidida, de uma forma tal que não conseguia-se explicar, parecia que eles sabiam que era isso que o outro queria.

Ele após o beijo desce beijando o seu pescoço de forma delicada e afetuosa e ela acaricia o seu cabelo, eles se beijam novamente, cada vez de forma mais quente e mais vivida, mais intensa, eles continuam a se beijar até que ele a pega em seus braços e a abraça fortemente e suas mãos afoitas acariciam as costas dela e ela de forma interminável acaricia os cabelos dele, as costas.

Ela a carrega nos braços e a leva até seu quarto e a deita de forma delicada e serena na cama dele e a observa deitada ali naquele leito, como se estivesse venerando-a, como se tivesse desejando-a, mais e mais, ele precisava dela, ela precisava dele, o amor deles era tanto, que seus olhares, apenas eles, podiam traduzir isso, esse sentimento.

Ele a beija delicadamente e com o passar dos beijos eles vão se intensificando, juntamente com as caricias, que resumiam o carinho, o amor e o cuidado que um tinha com o outro, ele a olha e fala:

Eu te amo.

Eu também.

Você fica comigo essa noite?

Ela balança a cabeça afirmativamente e ele a beija, de forma carinhosa, os movimentos era minuciosos e cuidadosos, eles queriam capitar cada sensação que o outro sentia, ele beija o seu pescoço e ela sente seu corpo tremer em uma mistura de amo e desejo. Ele a olha como se estivesse observando pela primeira vez, mas aquela era a primeira vez que ele a observava assim, sem medo de ser pego, ou flagrado como uma criança que fez algo errado.

Ele desabotoa lentamente a blusa dela e a ergue delicada mente a parte superior do corpo dele em um beijo e retira a blusa e a deita novamente, ele a observa em todos os detalhes e admira a mulher que era a sua fonte de desejo e sonhos guardados. Ela o observa em seus olhos verdes, transbordantes de admiração e paixão, ela retira a blusa que ele usava lentamente, observa o corpo dele que naquele momento tinha um toque a mais do que as outras vezes que ela viu.

Ele a beija descendo pelo pescoço chegando até a barriga, ele a beijava de forma respeitosa e delicada. Ela sentia seu corpo tremer a cada beijo, a cada toque, ele delicadamente tira a saia dela com um total carinho e cuidado, ela sente-se entregue, seu corpo a mostra apara o homem que ama, sem medo e sem pudor. Ele retira a calça jeans que ele vestia ficando apenas com um short samba-canção.

Ele a observava maravilhado com curvas tão certas e perfeitas, que usavam aquelas roupas de baixo pretas que contrastavam com a sua pele branca, alva como leite, ele a admira. Ela o olha com a admiração, o corpo dele era perfeito, parecia ter saído das mãos de um escultor, ela observa a tamanha perfeição daquele homem, ele a beija novamente de forma intensa.

Ele retira o sutiã de forma carinhosa e acaricia o corpo dela de forma calma e carinhosa, acaricia o pescoço passando pêlos seios, a barriga e chagando até as suas nádegas e a pressionando contra o corpo dele, ela sente o corpo dele quente próximo dele, sente que suas respirações estão alteradas, ele retira a calcinha dela de forma lenta, observando partes do corpo daquela mulher que ele jamais virá, mas apenas imaginava.

Ele a beija novamente sentindo o seus peitos nus em um contato direto que misturava uma gama de sentimentos que dificilmente poderia coloca-los em uma lista. Ele retira o seu short e ela sente o toque dos seus corpos como eles se entendiam, eles começam a se acariciar mutuamente, sentindo a resposta a eles, os beijos traduziam todo o amor sentindo por eles, o cuidado mostrava o quanto aquele momento era importante, o primeiro contato.

Eles se beijavam até que o ato sexo começou a acontecer de fato, a seus corpos correspondiam a cada estimulo, a cada toque, ela sentia-se entregue de corpo e alma a ele, ele sentia-se pleno em relação a ela, eles durante todo o ato, eles beijavam-se acariciam, em troque de demonstrações de afeto que fazia daquele momento único, até que os seus corpos chegam ao ápice do prazer, da entrega, do amor, do desejo satisfeito e relaxam, abraçados, com seus corpos suados, mas o amor guardado e entregue sem reservas.

Eles adormecem, mostrando a tranqüilidade em suas faces, esta trazida pelo amor que aconteceu, pelo desejo realizado. A cena vai se fechando e podemos ver ela se abrir em uma praia onde Scully está sentada observando o mar, podemos ouvir a narrativa:

"_As vezes por medo ou incerteza não sabemos se devemos tomar certas decisões, mas quando ficamos certas de que elas devem ser tomadas e o ser fica disposto a assumir as conseqüências, a recompensa pode ser merecida, ou pelo menos suas chances são aumentadas, pois eu agradeço por ter tido o impulso de tentar, graças a essa atitude, hoje tenho o que mereço, por ter me arriscado."_

Ela vira-se na direção oposta a praia e olha para uma casa onde, ela ver Mulder sair na varanda e andar na sua direção e ela fala:

"_Hoje tenho o marido maravilhoso a custa da decisão bem tomada, agora a chance de ter uma vida normal e proporcionar para ele uma vida que nunca teve é mais real, tem a maior possibilidade, não gostaria de pensar como seria a minha vida sem ele" _Mulder senta-se ao lado dela na praia _"Agora ele e eu notamos o grande tempo que perdemos, mas não nos arrependemos, pelo menos ajudamos o mundo e um homem perdido. Ele."_

_Heavenly shades of night are falling, it's twilight time_

_Out of the mist your voice is calling, it's twilight time_

_When purple-colored curtains mark the end of day_

_I'll hear you, my dear, at twilight time_

_Deepening shadows gather splendor as day is done_

_Fingers of night will soon surrender the setting sun_

_I count the moments darling till you're here with me_

_Together at last at twilight time_

_Here, in the afterglow of day, we keep our rendezvous beneath the blue_

_Here in the same and sweet old way I fall in love again as I did then_

_Deep in the dark your kiss will thrill me like days of old_

_Lighting the spark of love that fills me with dreams untold_

_Each day I pray for evening just to be with you_

_Together at last at twilight time_

_Here, in the afterglow of day, we keep our rendezvous beneath the blue_

_Here in the sweet and same old way I fall in love again as I did then_

_Deep in the dark your kiss will thrill me like days of old_

_Lighting the spark of love that fills me with dreams untold_

_Each day I pray for evening just to be with you_

_Together at last at twilight time_

_Together at last at twilight time_

**FIM**


End file.
